sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Сообразительность помогает синицам-гаичкам выживать в суровых зимних условиях
thumb|center|700px|Рис. 1. Черноголовая гаичка (Poecile atricapillus, слева) и гаичка Гамбела (Poecile gambeli, справа). Рисунки из книги Jon L. Dunn, Jonathan Alderfer. Field guide to the birds of North America (6th edition) Обитание в суровых условиях требует от животного реализации всех его способностей. Немаловажную роль здесь могут играть и способности когнитивные, проще говоря — «сообразительность» животных. Ученые выяснили, что синицы-гаички, живущие на высокогорье, лучше справляются с тестами на «решение проблем», чем их собратья, живущие ниже, в условиях более мягкого климата. Возможно, поэтому они могут эффективнее добывать корм и, в конечном счете, выживать. Выживание в суровых условиях подчас требует от животных не только адаптаций вроде густого меха или умения сооружать теплые убежища, но и умения более эффективно добывать корм. Зимой большинство птиц улетает на юг, но есть и виды, которые остаются зимовать «на севере». Среди них такие небольшие представители пернатых, как синицы, в том числе самые мелкие из них — гаички. Так, вес обычной в подмосковных лесах буроголовой гаички, или пухляка (Poecile montanus), составляет чуть более 10 г. Зимой эти птички сталкиваются с коротким зимним днем и значительными теплопотерями из-за низких температур. А корм найти этим преимущественно насекомоядным птицам непросто. В поисках спящих насекомых, их личинок и куколок, а также пауков они обыскивают различные щели и пустоты на стволах и ветвях деревьев. Ученые из Невадского университета в Рино (США) предположили, что выживанию гаичек зимой способствуют их когнитивные (познавательные) способности. Иначе это можно назвать сообразительностью — то есть умением ориентироваться в незнакомой ситуации, с которой птица раньше не сталкивалась. В своем продолжающемся цикле исследований они последовательно демонстрируют, что гаички, обитающие в более суровых условиях, сообразительнее. В качестве оценки сообразительности они используют два популярных в подобных исследованиях типа тестов: на способности к «решению проблем» (problem-solving ability) и на «отношение к новизне» (response to novelty). Проводили эти тесты следующим образом. В тестах на «решение проблем» в клетку помещали перевернутую пробирку. В пробирке находилась личинка бабочки-огневки (см. также Waxworm), а отверстие было заткнуто ватой (рис. 2, слева). Чтобы достать лакомство, гаичкам необходимо было вытащить вату — тогда личинка падала на пол клетки и, естественно, немедленно съедалась. Эксперимент продолжался в течение часа. Если птице удавалось достать и съесть личинку, задача считалось решенной успешно. thumb|center|700px|Рис. 2. Слева — конструкция для изучения способностей гаичек к «решению проблем» (на фото вместо личинки огневки в пробирку для наглядности помещен более крупный мучной червь). Справа — разноцветные кормушки, использовавшиеся в тестах на новизну. Фото из обсуждаемой статьи в Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology В тестах на новизну оценивали, насколько быстро птица перестает бояться новых предметов. Каждый эксперимент проводили в течение трех дней. В контрольном тесте голодную птицу запускали в ее клетку, где находилась привычная кормушка с личинкой. Во второй день кормушку подменяли на другую — иной формы и ярко окрашенную (рис. 2, справа). В третий день в клетку возвращали кормушку, которая была там в первый день. При этом сравнивали время, по истечении которого гаички съедали корм в каждом из опытов. Ранее такие опыты были проведены с американскими черноголовыми гаичками (Poecile atricapillus, рис. 1, слева). Исследователи сравнивали птиц из двух популяций, значительно различающихся по условиям обитания. Речь идет о птицах, отловленных на Аляске и в Канзасе. Выяснилось, что аляскинские гаички превосходят канзасских в обоих тестах, значит, они более сообразительны и быстрее приспосабливаются к новизне (T. C. Roth et al., 2010. Learning capabilities enhanced in harsh environments: a common garden approach). Но эти гаички относятся к двум разным подвидам, то есть некоторое время эволюционировали независимо. А существуют ли различия между птицами из одной популяции? Ответу на этот вопрос ученые посвятили новую статью, которая посвящена изучению другого вида — гаички Гамбела (Poecile gambeli, рис. 1, справа). Она населяет горные леса на западе США. Птиц для экспериментов отлавливали в одной и той же местности (штат Калифорния), но на разных высотах (1800 и 2400 метров над уровнем моря). Расстояния между точками отлова — всего около 10 км. В каждом месте паутинными сетями было поймано по 12 молодых птичек одного года рождения (отлов проводили в ноябре 2013 года), которые еще не имели собственного опыта зимовки. Гаичек тестировали после двух месяцев содержания в неволе, когда они привыкали к новым условиям. Выяснилось, что гаички, отловленные на большей высоте, быстрее решают новую для них задачу. В опытах на «решение проблем» они достоверно чаще достигали успеха (рис. 3). А вот в экспериментах на «отношение к новизне» различий выявить не удалось (в отличие от того, что было сказано выше про черноголовую гаичку). thumb|center|700px|Рис. 3. Среднее число испытаний, которое требовалось гаичкам с разных высотных поясов, чтобы успешно справиться с задачей на «решение проблем» (черные кружочки). Рисунок из обсуждаемой статьи в Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Таким образом, результаты согласуются с предположением, что сообразительность помогает гаичкам выживать в суровых зимних условиях. Происхождение выявленных различий между птицами с разных высотных поясов пока не ясно. Они могут быть следствием либо естественного отбора (с увеличением высоты выживают предпочтительно более сообразительные особи), либо проявлением фенотипической пластичности. В последнем случае синички могут рождаться примерно с одинаковыми способностями. Но те, которые обитают в более суровом климате, со временем становятся более сообразительными. Примечания Ссылки Литература * Dovid Y. Kozlovsky, Carrie L. Branch, Vladimir V. Pravosudov. Problem-solving ability and response to novelty in mountain chickadees (Poecile gambeli) from different elevations // Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology. 2015. V. 69(4). P. 635–643. Категория:Орнитология